


Archer

by teniwa (machinea)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Archery, Dark, Gore, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/teniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>✿dark/gore</p>
<p>Disobedient children must be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archer

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yanzuru, guys. I love him so much—
> 
> ack Σ(ﾟ∀´(┗┐
> 
> ✿machi

Vegetables and sauces spilled onto the ground, splattering on his shoes.

"I told you not to make me lunch anymore! Are you deaf?!"

Yuzuru stared at the mess under him, a shocked look etched in his face. The cleanly sliced cucumbers were smashed in the middle, some cracked and split in half. The white rice was now in clumps around where he stood, dirtied and broken grains littered everywhere. Cherry tomatoes were burst open, their soft insides leaking out and staining the ground pink. The rest of the vegetables—julienned daikon and carrots, bushy broccoli, and crisp lotus roots—were scattered about.

Tori stood abruptly, almost knocking his chair over with the motion. He glared up at the man, peeved that his servant had yet to get over the mess. Ignoring the lack of eye contact, the boy swiped his blazer from the adjourning chair and pulled it over himself. "Hurry up and clean it up, you worthless slave." He turned around completely, heading towards the door off the rooftop.

Yuzuru snapped himself awake. "Ah! Young master, wait! Where are you going?" He tried to hurry after the boy, only to be stopped in place as the young master suddenly whipped his body around.

Tori stared at the pathetic worried look Yuzuru had and almost scoffed at it. He decided it wasn't worth the effort. "I'm going to go look for the transfer student. At least she knows how to cook." He continued towards the door, never looking back once.

Yuzuru stood alone now, staring at the stains on his shoes.

✿

Tori looked up from his workbook. He scowled at the man hovering above him. His eyes went to the sliver platter with a highly decorated teapot and matching teacup atop of it. A small bowl sat next to the cup, open and overflowing with sugar cubes, along with a plate of waxy honeycombs.

"What?" He glanced back at Yuzuru's face.

"I made you some tea. As an apology for this afternoon." Yuzuru weakly smiled, hoping to cool the tension between them.

The young master was silent for a few seconds before turning back to his workbook. "Pour me a cup already then," he mumbled into the pages.

Yuzuru placed the platter in the middle of the table, happy about his master's forgiveness. He poured hot tea into the cup, the steaming raising into his face. The heat felt good. He plopped two sugar cubes in and stirred them in with a stick of honeycomb. He let the honey dissolve, mesmerized by its swirling ribbon in the liquid, and quickly pulled it out before it could form wax at the bottom (he would be reprimand if he let that happen). He finished mixing in the sugary additions with a spoon. Satisfied with the solution, he placed the cup and saucer in front of his master.

"Here you are, young master." He pulled back as if not to get in the way.

Tori huffed softly, slightly annoyed, but the feeling melted away as he took a sip, minding not to burn his tongue. "Good. You can go now," he dismissed the man without looking up from his homework. He waited for the door click close before taking up the cup again.

As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed when Yuzuru fixed him up his tea; it was perfectly brewed and tasted delightfully sweet, though an aftertaste of bitterness remained on his tongue. He blamed Yuzuru for leaving the honeycomb in for too long.

He downed the rest of the cup, dark tea leaves sticking to the bottom with a spotted trail of them leading to the lip, and poured himself another one.

Halfway through finishing off the teapot, a feeling of tiredness came to him. The words he was staring at spun in circles on the paper. His head dipped several times, and his eyelids fluttered. The taste in his mouth was even worse than it had been at the start. Deciding it was time to turn in, he slumped from his chair, slogged over to his bed, and collapsed into it. His conscious faded.

✿

He awoke to a strange feeling. Aches in his joints and stiffness in his muscles was never quite a problem to him with his down duvet and memory foam pillows. Not even an intense tennis practice could wear him down this much. He stretched, only to realize something was terribly wrong: he was bolted to the wall behind him.

His arms were stretched outwards with his legs shoulder length apart. Cold metal pipe holders pressed against his bare wrists and the same feeling went for his ankles. The grogginess encircling his head popped away as confusion and panic set in.

"Wha..." He pulled against the binds, soon giving up when it was obvious he couldn't do anything about them. "Tch," he clicked his tongue in frustration. He glanced around the area instead, recognizing it as the archery dojo as there were many times where he had had to wait for Yuzuru to finish after school practice. The only thing he enjoyed of the place was the silence.

Though the angle he was viewing it was much different this time around: he was looking down the thirty or so meters down into the enclosed area where the archers would shoot from; in other words, he was at the target bank, bound to a wooden wall.

A creak brought his attention back forwards. Through the pitch dark of the enclosed area, he could make out a shadow stalking its way from the entrance of the dojo to the very back of it.

Frozen in surprise, he shook himself fully awake and called out. "Hey–..." He stopped himself short, an uneasy feeling coming to him in that instant. The boy quieted down and instead watched the figure move about the darkened hall.

It walked to the other side, where all the equipment was. It slid a bow from the holder, examined it thoroughly, and then grabbed a set case of arrows. Seeming satisfied with what it had, the shadowy figure walked to the back again, flicking on a few of the front lights. The light still radiated all around the hall, creating a dim atmosphere.

Tori froze when he saw the man clearly for the first time, breath catching in his throat.

No different than how he usually looked with his neatly pressed uniform, creases crisp on his pants and sleeves, Yuzuru stood in the back, the bow and arrows slung over his shoulders. The dimly lit place made it near impossible for Tori to see him clearly, but even so, he was unmistakable, though the young master could feel a strange aura surrounding the man.

"What's the meaning of this, Yuzuru?" The boy returned to his sense and malice laced his voice as he watched his servant stroll up the wood floor and to the shooting area.

He continued to stare in muted anger, the rage building at the quiet man.

"This joke of your has gone far enough! Let me go right now!" He threatened the man, bearing his teeth in anger.

Yuzuru carefully took off his blazer and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He pulled a glove onto his hand, obviously ignoring all his young master was saying.

Tori gritted his teeth, not used to the man disobeying him like this. "My father will hear about this! You think you can get away with doing something like this to me?!"

"Your father? Mmnh, you better not," Yuzuru finally spoke out and adjusted his glove, making sure his fingers fit snugly in them. He looked ahead at the target area and loaded an arrow in his bow. He pulled the arrow back, the feather fletching brushing his cheek, and took aim at his own master. He tipped his head to the side as if carefully considering his decision and stopped in that position, deciding not to do anything more than trying to strike terror in the boy.

Tori tensed up.

"Else your father thinks you're whining again."

Anger quickly dissolved any fears he had.

"Go to hell, you damn worthless slave!" He pulled forwards, cursing out the man. "Who do you think you are? I'll ruin your pathetic family, got me?! You're fucking ruined–" He stopped mid-yell when he noticed Yuzuru with an empty bow, loading up another arrow. Breathing heavily, he turned his head down to his leg, screaming as pain burned up his entire body.

"Aaah! Aaaaah, it hurts! It hurts!"

Blood spurted around his thigh and poured out from the edges of the shaft, staining his grey slacks a dark black all the way down where it puddled at his feet. Any movements he made made the pain rush back up his body.

"Aah... Ggh...," he moaned as he tried to regain his breath. He was in a cold sweat now and his body shook uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, young master?"

He could barely hear Yuzuru in the distance, his head ringing and mind fuzzy. Through the tears that now blurred his vision, he brought his head up to look at the man. Instead, his eyes caught something black approaching him fast. He watched it slip past his line of sight and pierce through his right arm, sticking deep in the wood.

He glanced over to it, and in a spilt second, he took in the carbon arrow: the thin black shaft leading up to the white and gold feather fletching, each vane quivering in the wind.

And in that split second, a sudden realization came to him: the arrows were the exact ones he had given Yuzuru as a birthday present.

"Kkgh...! Ggh...!" He clenched his teeth as the pain finally exploded up his arm. Dark red blood slowly seeped from the wound, his blue blazer soaking up what it could before the excess dripped to the ground. "Aah, aaah, it hurts! It hurts...!"

Yuzuru smiled as if looking upon a fallen child. "I'm sorry, young master, are you in pain?" He drew back another arrow.

The boy was now fully sobbing, heaving heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "Uugh, nngh, waah..." He slumped over and tried not to concentrate on the pain throbbing in his arm and leg. He didn't dare look up again, not wanting to catch another arrow mid-flight; the fear of seeing it may have been worse than the pain of the impact.

But he could do nothing against the sound as a whipping noise cut through the air, followed by a contrasting thump as another arrow hurriedly rushed through his lower torso and stuck into the wall.

"Kuaaah...! Aah, ggh! Aaah..." His body curled up as much as it could, despite the intense pain throbbing in his abdomen. He could barely breathe from the shock. Dark blood spread like a fire around the place of impact. He could feel the sharp arrowhead piercing through his lower back, and every movement only made the edges cut into him more. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before.

And through it all, he could hear Yuzuru's grating voice, gentle as it always was.

"You know, young master, Japanese archery isn't about hitting a target; it's about emptying the mind and calming it." The man called out to him. "I'm feeling quite calm right now. How about you, young master?"

Tori lifted his head as far as his remaining strength could manage, glaring at the archer through his disheveled bangs. Strands of hairs stuck to his face due to the sweat and tears. His entire body was shaking uncontrollably, and his breathing was uneven and heavy. His mind was spinning from the blood loss. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Fuck you."

A loud thump rang close to his ear. His eyes turned to the arrow jutting from his shoulder, his blazer soaking up the blood slowly oozing from the wound.

"Guaah, aah! Nngh...!" He whimpered, crunching down on his bottom lips in pain. "Kuuh......"

He could feel his muscles constrict around the shaft. Every time he made any kind of movement, no matter how small, the arrow vibrated inside his flesh.

"Sorry, that one slipped." Yuzuru's voice was barely audible to him. "I was aiming a little more left than that." The bow creaked as he drew back another arrow.

Tori jumped as there was deafening thump to his left. He turned his eyes to it, afraid to move his head. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a blurred black shaft sunk deep into the wooden wall. He could only guess that it was just mere inches from his head. His breath stopped short, catching in his throat.

"Yuzu... ru..."

He jumped again as there was another thump to his right. He couldn't move anymore, paralyzed by a sudden realization. He was hyperventilating now, exhaling so much, he couldn't inhale fast enough to keep up. He was shaking so hard, the arrows attached to him were noticeably trembling with him. Nauseousness rose in his stomach. Everything in his eyesight doubled. It had struck him: he was going to die here.

"No! Nooo!" It was a piercing shriek of fear, almost inhuman. "Yuzuru!"

In a frenzied panic, he mustered up what strength he had left and struggled against the metal binds. His body pulled up, skewering his flesh against the arrows stuck deep in the wall. Blood splattered behind him, painting the wood a dark black.

"Gaah!" He screamed in pain as blood spurting up the arrows and dotted the feathers with the dark liquid. The arrows were pinning him to wall more so than the metal binds. "Aah, it hurts... Ggnh..." He dared not move an inch; the pain was too great to the point of almost numbness, especially due to the blood loss. He was close to passing out, upper body swaying back and forwards. Despite it all, he continued to cry out, swaying slightly from the sudden pain and excessive blood loss.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Yuzuru… I wanna go home..." The boy chanted his pleads with the man before him, sobbing heavily. "Please, please... I wanna go home, I wanna go home..."

Yuzuru continued to smile. "Yes, young master, I'll send you home." He drew back the last arrow. "I'll send you straight home," he said, taking careful aim at the crying face of his young master.


End file.
